saiphrofandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Bullets
This quest can be started fairly early on as a slinger, however it is reccomended that you start at a higher lvl (perhaps lvl 70 or so), or start it with higher level friends/alts. It involves items from monsters that are somewhat difficult to kill at an early stage. Once you have become a slinger head over to Einbech Mining town and go to the far east end of the town. (einbech : 255, 109) Inside the building there (the one with two crossed swords motif over the door) you will find an npc “Gunslinger”. His name is the Magnificent Desperado. Talk to him, and ask him about his guns and if he can make you those elemental bullets he was talking about. He will mention that his only friend now is Quatro. Quatro can be found in a building in Yuno, west-north-west corner (yuno : 94, 180) of the Yuno square (that big circle). He will talk about how the Magnificent desperado is a wonderful person and how his family was poor and from Einbroch and how his sister was sick. There' a lot of talk and it turns out that he wants to see his sister again but can't because her husband whom she married to escape the smog, would not let them. So we go talk to the husband. Quatro mentions that he says in his vacation home in Comodo somehwhere. So lets go there. In comodo you will find the house with a rude husband Wellem and the girl Vera inside near the north exit of the town. (comodo : 145, 326) The girl will take note of what gun you are equipped with and mention that it's got good range. The ensuing conversation leads to her mentioning that she, too wishes to see her brother but can't because Wellem won't let her go. Curious. Go talk to Wellem a whole bunch and he'll refuse to let you go because she'll get sick again and he doesn't want to pay to get her better AGAIN. What a jerk. Ok so you keep pestering him and he'll say that he'll let her go if you can bring him the materials to make a nice feather cloak. he asks for: *50 Peco Peco Feather *10 Soft Silk *10 1carat Diamond *1 Aquamarine *1Emerald *1 Pearl *1 Cursed Ruby *1 Manteau Note: while farming the Peco Peco feathers from grand Pecos, keep 20 of the wind of verdure for later in the quest. When you bring him them he'll let her go. Talk to Vera one more time and he says how overjoyed he is that she gets to go see her brother again and gives you a Gift Box. Go back to the Gunslinger, the Wandering desperado, and tell him the good news. He thanks you for helping him see his sister again and then tells you that he's going back into business making elemental bullets again but he lacks the items to start. He asks you to collect them for him. he asks for: *10 Steel *20 Red Blood *20 Crystal Blue *20 Wind of Verdure *20 Green Lives *1Flame Heart *1 Mystic Frozen *1 Rough Wind *1 Great Nature When you bring them to him he'll thank you profusely and end the conversation by opening up a “buy” dialogue that has Fire, Air, Water and Earth Elemental bullets, slightly cheaper silver bullets, and Bullet casings for each of the elemental bullets. Enjoy! You now have elements! Written by Rhino_Man. Thanks to Guillotine for helping me gather items and find the npcs.